Euthyphro
He says he knows how the youth are corrupted and who are their corruptors. Note: 2c I understand, Socrates; he means to attack you about the familiar sign which occasionally, as you say, comes to you. Note: 3c would even pay for a listener, Note: 3d I suppose that the man whom your father murdered was one of your relatives—clearly he was; for if he had been a stranger you would never have thought of prosecuting him. Note: 4b The real question is whether the murdered man has been justly slain. Note: 4c Meanwhile he never attended to him and took no care about him, for he regarded him as a murderer; and thought that no great harm would be done even if he did die. Note: 4d Piety is doing as I am doing; that is to say, prosecuting any one who is guilty of murder, sacrilege, or of any similar crime—whether he be your father or mother, or whoever he may be—that Note: 5e Remember that I did not ask you to give me two or three examples of piety, but to explain the general idea which makes all pious things to be pious. Note: 6e Piety, then, is that which is dear to the gods, and impiety is that which is not dear to them. Note: 7a And further, Euthyphro, the gods were admitted to have enmities and hatreds and differences? Note: 7b They have differences of opinion, as you say, about good and evil, just and unjust, honourable and dishonourable: Note: 7e But I believe, Socrates, that all the gods would be agreed as to the propriety of punishing a murderer: Note: 8c And the gods are in the same case, if as you assert they quarrel about just and unjust, and some of them say while others deny that injustice is done among them. Note: 8e what all the gods hate is impious, and what they love pious or holy; Note: 9d whether the pious or holy is beloved by the gods because it is holy, or holy because it is beloved of the gods. Note: 10a SOCRATES: Then that which is dear to the gods, Euthyphro, is not holy, nor is that which is holy loved of God, as you affirm; but they are two different things. EUTHYPHRO: How do you mean, Socrates? SOCRATES: I mean to say that the holy has been acknowledged by us to be loved of God because it is holy, not to be holy because it is loved. Note: 10e Thus you appear to me, Euthyphro, when I ask you what is the essence of holiness, to offer an attribute only, and not the essence—the Note: 11b Then I must be a greater than Daedalus: for whereas he only made his own inventions to move, I move those of other people as well. Note: 11e And is, then, all which is just pious? or, is that which is pious all just, but that which is just, only in part and not all, pious? Note: 12a I should not say that where there is fear there is also reverence; Note: 12b we should say, where there is reverence there is also fear. Note: 12c for justice is the more extended notion of which piety is only a part. Note: 12d Piety or holiness, Socrates, appears to me to be that part of justice which attends to the gods, as there is the other part of justice which attends to men. Note: 12e What is the meaning of 'attention'? For attention can hardly be used in the same sense when applied to the gods as when applied to other things. Note: 13a And does piety or holiness, which has been defined to be the art of attending to the gods, benefit or improve them? Note: 13c Good: but I must still ask what is this attention to the gods which is called piety? Note: 13d It is such, Socrates, as servants show to their masters. Note: 13d is that fair work which the gods do by the help of our ministrations? Note: 13e that piety or holiness is learning how to please the gods in word and deed, by prayers and sacrifices. Note: 14b how we can give any good thing to them in return is far from being equally clear. If they give everything and we give nothing, that must be an affair of business in which we have very greatly the advantage of them. Note: 15a What else, but tributes of honour; and, as I was just now saying, what pleases them? SOCRATES: Piety, then, is pleasing to the gods, but not beneficial or dear to them? EUTHYPHRO: I should say that nothing could be dearer. SOCRATES: Then once more the assertion is repeated that piety is dear to the gods? Note: 15b Will you accuse me of being the Daedalus who makes them walk away, not perceiving that there is another and far greater artist than Daedalus who makes them go round in a circle, Note: 15c